


【授權翻譯】Sherlock: Let's Play A Game

by Jawnlock123



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drinking Games, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance, 中文翻譯 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jawnlock123/pseuds/Jawnlock123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>簡介：Sherlock被禁止玩Cluedo。他－和Mycroft－有些不該玩的東西，原因非常複雜。John和Greg得認清他們倆是說真的。<br/>作者聲明：Sherlock屬於BBC、Mark Gatiss、和 Steven Moffat。角色原型是道爾爵士的財產。我除了劇情本身什麼也不擁有，也不靠他們獲利。<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 上、嫁、殺

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sherlock: Let's Play A Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/539377) by [IBegToDreamAndDiffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBegToDreamAndDiffer/pseuds/IBegToDreamAndDiffer). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a translation, translated by dearest Susan, and had post in below URL,  
> http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=105809
> 
> 譯者聲明：一切讚美都屬原作者，一切錯誤都歸我。翻譯新手，英文水準就是估狗水準（火乍），無質量渣翻譯，各種意譯和吐槽，歡迎拍磚捉蟲扔雞蛋。特別感謝轉授權給我和幫忙beta的 @Jawnlock 姑娘！(跪

 

「我們應該來玩上、嫁、殺。」  
  
馬後放一炮，這就是個壞主意。絕對是個糟糕透頂的主意。真的，其他三人早該拿酒瓶砸暈John並且宣佈這個夜晚就此安息。  
  
然而，肇因於其他三位的酒精中毒程度，他們放手玩了下去...... 總的來說。  
  
那是星期五的晚上。Sherlock 和 John 剛幫探長解決一樁已讓蘇格蘭場不分晝夜忙活了十七天的案子，而當國際刑警組織也牽涉其中時 Mycroft 不得不出手介入，他們四個人全都需要放縱一下好好休息。  
  
Greg 和 John 是星期五之夜的召集人。作為Holmes男孩們量身打造的特派員（這是Sally 和 Dimmock 聚在一起給他們兩貼的標籤：Mycroft 小隊和 Sherlock小隊，因為Greg 與 John顯然可以為了這倆個天才拋下任何事），這兩位大人決定是時候Mycroft 和 Sherlock解決他倆愚蠢的兄弟世仇了。  
  
當然他們依舊會吵架。但兩人還是能共用一個寧靜夜晚而不將之訴於一堆孩子氣的相互侮辱...... 大部份的時候。  
  
沉溺於葡萄酒與無數啤酒之中，酒過不只三巡之後，他們開始玩蠢蠢的遊戲。Sherlock高聲控訴 Mycroft用他的瞬照記憶*玩牌（算不上作弊，Mycroft指出，因為實際上能 _記住萬事萬物_ 不是他的錯，算牌亦然），撲克牌立馬被扔到一邊去。  
  
eidetic memory* 瞬照記憶，圖像式記憶法，指有些人能瞬間記憶任何事物並喚回記憶如同照片一般鮮明歷歷在目。  
  
事態發展再清楚不過了。西洋棋也很快被棄之一隅－因為Sherlock 和 Mycroft壓根可以在他們的腦海裡掌控全域，整場遊戲就只是坐在那瞪著棋盤，直到他倆其中之一（通常是Mycroft）宣告：「將死。」  
  
Cluedo也出局了，因為Sherlock不可理喻，還有大富翁亦同（「究竟為何一頂帽子需要一座火車站？」）；而Uno牌以及其他一些遊戲，則完全被John玩弄於股掌之間。 ~~探長喝悶酒~~  
  
時間甚至不到十點，John 和 Greg可不希望這個夜晚早早結束。John便提議了第一個浮現在他腦海的遊戲：上、嫁、殺。  
  
就把事實攤明吧，John自願跟隨Sherlock奔波於兇案現場之間，很大程度上就說明瞭他的心智問題；Greg讓Sherlock參與案子，費時費心 費力地照顧諮詢偵探就因為Mycroft說了：「拜託。」而Holmes男孩們... 好吧，早在遇上Greg 和 John的遠古之前，他們的心智就飽受質疑很久了。  
  
所以，他們全體都對這個會滋生曖昧情愫、忌妒、和穿著圍裙的John的蠢遊戲投了同意票真的不令人訝異。酒精一點都沒幫上忙。  
  
Mycroft 和 Sherlock 在 John 發表他的建言後只是盯著他看，而Greg 說了句：「啥？」  
  
「上、嫁、殺。」 John 又再說了遍。  
  
「呃... 為啥？」 Greg 問道。  
  
「因為我無聊，」軍醫直述。  
  
「好好好，」Greg 敷衍點頭。他壓住舉到唇邊的酒瓶瓶口，好好地灌了一大口。  
  
「抱歉，但甚麼是『上、嫁、殺？』」 Mycroft 提問。  
  
「毫無疑問又另一個愚蠢的遊戲。」Sherlock嘀嘀咕咕。  
  
John 忽略 Sherlock 的不滿繼續解釋：「這是個遊戲。給你三個人去選，一個你得上他，一個殺掉，一個結婚。」  
  
Mycroft 斜起一邊眉毛而Sherlock脫口而出：「什麼？」  
  
「現在，我和Greg示範給你們看，」John說著並面向較年長的那位。「Okay... 嗯... Billie Piper*、 David Tennant*和 J.K. Rowling*。」  
  
譯註：  
Billie Piper*：曾經有 " 英國布蘭妮 " 稱號的青春偶像，於 1990 年代晚期開始當歌手，之後改當演員。  
David Tennant*：蘇格蘭演員。除了他在劇場的表演，包括被備受稱讚的哈姆雷特王子，最知名莫過於他在DW所飾演的第十任博士。  
J.K. Rowling*：哈利波特的作者，沒人不知道了吧。

  
Greg邊咕噥著又灌了口啤酒。「就不該告訴你男人也是我的菜。」  
  
「嗯... 你是說你更傾向於有根棒子把你操進床裡，」John修正他的說法，Greg抓抓頭髮。「好吧，你是說任何平坦平面，或粗糙的平面都...」  
  
「行，咱們都瞭，」探長皺著眉頭截斷了這話題。「好，好。就...... 殺了Billie Piper，操David Tennant，娶J.K. Rowling。」  
  
「懂了？」John 轉向 Mycroft 和 Sherlock，後兩者就坐在廚房桌邊目瞪口呆地看著他們。Sherlock坐在John旁邊，他的對面是 Mycroft，Greg 則在桌子另一頭。  
  
「現在他得給些理由。」  
  
他們全看著Greg，他嘆著氣回答：「殺掉Billie Piper 因為我寧願上 David Tennant－實在很久沒上過男人了，」他咕噥。「而娶 J.K. Rowling是因為...... 嗯，她有錢又聰明還寫了哈利波特。」  
  
「就這樣，」 John微笑著，看上去非常愉快。 「現在都明白了？」  
  
「這真是... 不同尋常，」Mycroft 評論道。  
  
「更不用說完全的浪費時間，」Sherlock 怒目而視，回頭沉溺於他的啤酒裡。他並不那麼喜歡葡萄酒而 John 又說服了他啤酒也很讚；反正只要Sherlock 喝得夠多，嚐起來如何根本無所謂。  
  
Mycroft從酒杯中輕啜一口，微傾著他的腦袋，當然他更中意葡萄酒。「我假設這遊戲本意是打發時間，笑一笑，一般說來就只是…閒扯淡？」  
  
「沒錯，」John 說，「現在換 Greg 來問我，接著讓你倆也來一輪。」  
  
「行，」Greg哼了哼，癱倒在桌面上然後出題：「呃..... David Cameron*、 Barack Obama*和Nicolas Cage*」  
  
譯註：  
David Cameron*：現任英國聯合政府首相，且是英國近二百年來最年輕的首相。......然後他沒法催劇組拍得更快了。  
Barack Obama*：美國民主黨籍政治家，第 44 任美國總統，第一位非裔美國總統。  
Nicolas Cage*：義大利裔美國演員，得過1996年奧斯卡最佳男主角獎。  
  
「OK... 去你的，這些是啥見鬼的選項？」John反問。  
  
「玩下去就是了，Johnny!」Greg說。  
  
John 張口想說什麼，但還是坐了回去思考他的選項。「嗯... 好吧，砍了Nicolas Cage，上了David Cameron，和 Obama結婚。因為誰不想嫁給總統？我估摸著首相在床上應該挺有趣的，而且我不喜歡Nicolas Cage。所以叫他滾去操他的山吧。」  
  
Greg 哼聲同意而 John咧嘴大笑，兩人同時乾了口酒。  
  
「我知道，事實上David Cameron在床上的平均表現很不錯，」Mycroft 告知其餘三人，所有人的眼睛立馬轉向他，Greg還揚起了一邊眉毛。「我從來沒有和他上床過，」Mycroft說道，翻了個白眼，「然而我和他有一定頻率 的交流；能夠從他的衣著與行為推理一切，所有事態皆表示他平均表現很好，浪漫關係亦然。」  
  
「你真的沒睡過他？」John訕笑道。  
  
「不，不會的。」Greg搖頭晃腦。「Mycroft不會...... 不，絕對不會。」  
  
Sherlock 竊笑著而 John 的兩邊眉毛都抬高了。「怎麼了，Lestrade?」Sherlock 取笑他，「忌妒了？」  
  
「沒有！」Greg幾乎是大叫起來，這舉動就像是水泥加固了Sherlock和 John腦袋裡的念頭－Greg 對 Mycroft 有性趣。  
  
John 哼哼兩聲。  
  
Greg血色上湧，他縮回自己的座位裡並迴避了所有眼神接觸。  
  
「我瞭解這遊戲如何卓有成效了，」Mycroft 說道。  
  
「好，Sherlock該你了。」 John宣佈。  
  
Sherlock發牢騷，「我一定要？」  
  
「沒錯，」他的室友點頭肯定。  
  
「該死，」Sherlock 咆哮道，「好，很好；我有甚麼選擇？」  
  
John 和 Greg 沉吟了幾秒，接著 John 露出邪惡的笑容。「Sally Donovan、Will Anderson和 Molly Hooper。」  
  
「什麼？！」Sherlock爆炸了。 Greg 和 John 醉鬼似地咯咯狂笑，Sherlock連珠炮地發飆，「不！不行，不，不不不不－絕對不！肯定一定百分之百見鬼的不！」  
  
「啊哈，規則裡說了你得回答！」 Greg拍桌大笑。  
  
「而且你說過你會玩的，」John加了句，「好了Sherly，快告訴我們你的答案。」  
  
Mycroft 暗笑著而Sherlock猛然退回他的座位上。「我恨你們，」他低吼道。  
  
「好了，好了，沒必要這麼粗魯， Sherly，」Mycroft更明顯地揚起了笑容。  
  
Sherlock伸舌頭瞪眼睛地發怒了，瘦長的手臂在胸前交叉。「我不能換個選項嗎？」他發著牢騷。  
  
「不能。」其他三人馬上回答。  
  
「我恨你們所有人！」Sherlock 咬牙切齒地說，「很好！殺了 Anderson，上了 Sally，娶Molly。」  
  
「為什麼？」Greg 問道。  
  
「給我們理由。」John 附和。  
  
Sherlock 眼神轉暗，咬緊牙關把他的答案從牙縫裡擠出來：「殺了Anderson因為我會非常高興地把雙手環上那白癡的喉嚨緊緊扼住直到他閉上滿口操他恐龍的嘴；上了 Sally是因為之後我可以甩掉她；娶Molly因為我興許能忍她超過五分鐘！」  
  
在Mycroft、John 和 Greg 各自努力地消化 Sherlock 的答案之時，空間裡有一陣不自然的寂靜，然後Mycroft開口了，「當你說『操他恐龍的』，你是在指出 Anderson 和恐龍類上床抑或只是用『操他』讓你的文辭顯得更加苛刻？」  
  
Sherlock怒瞪著Mycroft，「都不是，Mycroft！我不想再思考這個了！」Sherlock無力地沉進他的椅子裡，噘著嘴死盯著桌子彷彿一切都是它的錯。  
  
John 和 Greg 吃吃地傻笑起來，想像著Sherlock 跟 Sally上......，「－神啊，他們的孩子！」Greg笑得都打嗝了，更讓John笑到快受不住差點翻了椅子－而Mycroft只為了他兄弟明顯的不適暗自生笑。  
  
不幸地 John 和 Greg 很快的移動到下一個新鮮目標，他們齊齊看向了 Mycroft。  
  
Mycroft 嘆了口氣。  
  
「喔，我有了個好點子，」John嘴角一邊勾起了笑。「我們。」  
  
「我們甚麼？」Mycroft問道。  
  
「我們，」John重複，一隻手掃過去比了比Greg、自己、和Sherlock。「繼續吧。」  
  
Mycroft抬起一邊眉毛。「你是認真的？」當John點頭時深深嘆息。「殺了Sherlock，和Gregory上床；和你結婚，John。 」  
  
「啥？」「什麼？」Greg 和 Sherlock同時出聲。  
  
「為什麼你不跟我結婚？」Greg盤問Mycroft。  
  
「我又做了甚麼勞駕你要謀殺我？」Sherlock追問。  
  
Mycroft 眉毛抽動了一下。「Sherlock，誠懇地說，我既不想與你締結婚約也不想和你參與任何會牽涉到性的活動，剩下的選項只有殺了你，我很抱歉。」  
  
Sherlock早就知道他哥的理由但仍然怒視他。  
  
年長的Holmes轉向了Gregory。「我相信你會是最出色的丈夫，」他說，「但如果能和你狂野、激情的做上一整晚－或是一整天，一整週，一整年，無論多久－我想會更加樂趣無窮。」  
  
Greg眨了好幾次眼睛然後雙頰開始燒紅。  
  
最後Mycroft 轉而面對John。「至於和你結婚，John，我是基於下列理由：你既強壯、忠誠、又勇敢。你能照顧好Sherlock，著實讓我的生活輕鬆得多。你能煮能掃又不怎麼抱怨；你懂得不過問我的工作，還有讓你身穿印花圍裙的主意也是有趣至極。 」  
  
Greg 和Sherlock都看向 John ，而那位前軍醫的嘴正闔了又張。「什－啥咪？」  
  
「喔神啊，我都能想像出來！」Greg 喊道，把酒瓶用力貫在桌上。「Holmes太太，一身花邊圍裙為他親愛的老公下廚！」  
  
Sherlock喀喀狂笑加入說服行列，「而且John，你高度剛好；你也能乖乖待在家照顧好家庭，Mycroft就能忙著辦他 MI6的麻煩事。」  
  
「我不為MI6辦事，」Mycroft再次嘆息。  
  
「抱歉，叫它為你辦事。」Sherlock訂正自己。  
  
Mycroft 無視了Sherlock，John又問：「等等，你和我結婚就因為我會照顧人？」 Mycroft點頭認同。「吃屎！我又不是誰家養的小媳婦！」John叫道。  
  
「但是想想那件圍裙！」Greg力勸，好像 John 即將放棄他一生的幸福。  
  
「還有誰能照顧好那些代理孕母生下的Mycroft寶貝們呢？」 Sherlock也力求。「想想我親愛的姪子姪女們，John！」  
  
「去你的！」John咆哮道。  
  
「你知道...... 」Greg緩緩說道，所有人目光都移向他，「你早就是位家庭主婦了，John。」  
  
「天殺的啥？」  
  
「你為Sherlock掃地煮飯，」探長指出。「而且我敢打賭你為他烤土司煎蛋時會穿著一件棒透的、超有男人味的圍裙。」Greg在John面前晃著根手指，後者試圖把他拍走。  
  
「幹，Greg！」  
  
「不－對， **幹** 我的該是Mycroft，」 Greg說著，挺起胸膛。  
  
「吶他可是要跟我結婚的。」John反駁。  
  
「所以？」Greg挺著胸，志得意滿。「他也許會回家跟你過，但是他會幹我幹到失去意識、幹到隨便哪個我喜歡的天荒地老！」  
  
「不，不，不。」John搖搖他的頭。「沒有我哪個丈夫，能去跟個... 站街角的鬼混！」  
  
「站街角的？」Greg 厲聲說。「提醒你我可不是路邊的男妓，John Watson！」  
  
「好吧可你睡的是我老公！」John吼道。  
  
「呣...... 這只是個遊戲，」Mycroft提醒兩人。  
  
「誰在乎Mycroft和誰睡？」Sherlock插了句。「－而且你也不想這麼做，John。」他定格了一下。「你想嗎？」  
  
「什麼？」John說，快速轉向他的室友。「不，我不想，絕對不想。」  
  
「所以有甚麼問題？」Sherlock問他。  
  
「這是原則問題！」John逬出一句。「如果我得穿著花褶邊 _操他的_ 圍裙，扶養那幾隻紅髮天柴－」  
  
「是棕赤髮的天才們*，」Mycroft更正他。  
  
譯註：  
Auburn-haired genii* 棕赤髮的天才們，差不多是譯註的這個棕色，這裡指福爾摩斯家兄弟，他倆髮色都是紅髮家族的變種。以及為了突顯 Mycroft 的 genii（最正確的天才複數型，源自古羅馬語，但醫生的用法也沒錯）和軍醫用的 geniuses 不同，我翻譯選擇讓John 飆錯音了。柴是捲舌音，沒捲舌的"才"才正確，感覺像麥哥會挑的小錯誤？請大家指教。  
  
「－我就該死的要一個忠誠的丈夫！」John繼續補完，完全忽視Mycroft。「而且他不能追著一個見鬼的條子老頭滿倫敦跑！」  
  
「老頭？」Greg詰問他。他又用力貫了酒瓶一次，站起身來，「你說誰老頭？」  
  
「你！」John 喊著也站了起來，一隻手指戳著探長。「你灰頭土臉又鬆弛！才不可能讓像Mycroft這樣的人開心，不管你耍了多少的花招！」  
  
「我 **幹他** 可比你 **幹** 得更好！」Greg反擊道。「你又會做什麼，吭？用你的圍裙玩角色扮演？」  
  
John 如颶風似地在桌子周圍盤旋移動，Greg也一樣作法。這兩位開始大聲地爭吵誰能更好地滿足－及看顧 －Mycroft Holmes，儘管被討論的本人和他的兄弟就坐在桌邊瞧著他們呢。  
  
在過了好幾分鐘－兼努力吸引John跟Greg注意力的多次失敗－之後，Sherlock吁氣喝完了他的啤酒，Mycroft 也清空了他的酒杯。  
  
「你知道，Mycroft，」 Sherlock完全被John跟Greg持續的辯論－看誰能做更好的主婦以及誰床上功夫更了得－娛樂到了，「我想這遊戲也要加進我們『永遠不該玩』的單子上了。」  
  
Mycroft歪歪他的頭，目光依然在Greg的臀部遊走著，「嗯，」他頷首以示同意，「但你也必須承認，我們都得了場好戲。」  
  
Sherlock翻了個白眼，但也禁不住地在自己心裡同意： John憤怒的時候實在更加性感。而只要 Mycroft的雙眼還黏在Lestrade身上，那麼一切便不成問題了。  
  
  
  
Fin.  
  
  
  
  
  
譯者後記：  
想著得一定要告解一下，拿到這篇的授權很久了卻拖到現在才翻完，因為俺不小心穿過黑洞摔到ST五十年大坑去了差點沒爬回來（掩面），對Jawnlock姑 娘您真心抱歉（土下座），還有作者和隨緣各位，小的以後不敢再爬牆了嚶嚶嚶！這篇“上殺嫁”只是作者這系列第一章，後面他們還玩了很多遊戲，也很有趣！ ~~但樓主就是個沒童年的小屁孩，很多玩法都有看沒懂~~ （揍飛  
新的一年來了，第三季也回來了，Many happy returns, and Happy New Year. 祝大家新的一年也坑坑不息，繁榮昌盛。  
  
沒玩過“上嫁殺”的朋友可以看這裡：  
<http://v.youku.com/v_show/id_XNTYyNzA3Nzg4.html> BC&ZQ 採訪 一起玩壞“上嫁殺”遊戲。  
<http://www.vulture.com/2012/12/hobbit-cast-plays-fuck-marry-kill.html> 哈比人劇組玩“上嫁殺”。  
（需翻牆）


	2. 右手紅色

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯註：  
> 扭扭樂這種遊戲長這樣...玩法可以參考這裡  
> http://baike.baidu.com/view/2234090.htm  
>   
> 這在美國是很常見的遊戲，總之堅持到最後沒倒的就是贏家  
> 

John簡直無法 ** _相信_** 自己會跟Greg爭執誰才是Mycroft Holmes的好煮夫兼好床伴。最糟糕的是，他甚至都還沒那麼 ** _醉_** 。他只有醉到想證明自己的床技比那個探長好而已。

他知道Greg為什麼會跟他吵這個；這位長者想要Mycroft可算不上是個秘密。這一切開始在幾個月以前；瞧瞧Greg僅只是知道Mycroft等會要出現就開始臉紅、結巴和雀躍不已的樣子。Sally和Dimmock已經在接受下注，賭Greg什麼時會吻Mycroft－－以及Holmes家的老大會不會因此殺了他。

John也下注了，押Mycroft會在221B先吻Greg。當然了，蘇格蘭場並不知道Mycroft每週都會過來和他、Sherlock以及Greg喝一杯。他們也不知道Mycroft還蠻喜歡看Greg臉紅的，而且時不時會跟他調情（ ** _而且_** 他還會在Greg不注意的時候盯著他的屁股看，但John可不打算提起 ** _這點_** ）。現在賭注已經累積到了£320，所以John決定把這些小事留給自己知道就好。

Sherlock幾乎整週六都在為John想為他哥哥煮飯打掃、跟他上床而不爽。John一次又一次地試圖澄清：沒錯，Mycroft很帥，但John並 ** _不想_** 跟他睡。Sherlock還是不爽，但當他週日一早醒來，發現他的室友兼最好的朋友摟著他入睡，他就知道自己被原諒了。

接下來的那週五Mycroft得工作，所以他們的喝酒之夜推遲到星期六。然而，Mycroft還是無法在九點以前趕到，所以Greg先帶著外帶過來然後由John提供啤酒。Sherlock坐在沙發正中央對著他的朋友們橫眉豎眼。

「Sherlock，你不會是還在氣我跟John為了Mycroft吵架那件事吧？」Greg說。

「我是，」Sherlock猛然道，「John終於對我坦承他是雙性戀，雖然還是偏好女性，而且他迷上我哥哥。」

「我沒有迷上他！」John呻吟。「我只是喝多了然後想讓Greg知道我在床上比他厲害而已！」

「而我則是…真的喝醉了。」Greg咧嘴笑了。

「喔，得了吧，」Sherlock嘲弄。「你根本就是 ** _想_** 跟我哥睡。」

Greg跳了起來，差點弄掉他那盒中國菜。「什－什麼？」

「喔是了，真抱歉，你『秘密』的想跟我哥上床。」Sherlock說。他在講到『秘密』這兩個字時甚至在空氣中比出了雙引號，搞得Greg臉紅得要命。

「那可算不上是秘密。」John喃喃。

「他要反駁了。」Sherlock嗤了一聲。

「我才 ** _沒有_** ，」Greg試圖抗辯。另外兩人只是對著他竊笑。「閉嘴，好啦！」Greg嘶聲。「別在Mycroft身邊講這些渾話！」

「Gregory， ** _拜託_** ，」Sherlock說。

「呃，Greg，」John說，「如果 ** _我_** 都能看出來你想跟他上床，你不覺得Mycroft也早就已經知道了嗎？」

Greg飛快眨眼，在兩人之間看來看去，然後呻吟了。「天啊，殺了我吧。」

「我還需要你給我案子，」Sherlock說，「不許死，Lestrade。」

就在有機會反擊這個大天才之前，大門被推開，他們正在談論的對象走了進來。他撥掉肩膀上的雪花邊說道，「我的會議提早結束所以我得以離開了。當然如果Adelaide肯聽我的話，她就會知道她要臨盆了但是－」

Mycroft在他終於看向這群人時把話打住了。Sherlock笑得邪惡，John強忍著笑，而Greg的臉紅到讓Mycroft為他到現在還沒暈倒在地感到了不起。

優雅地揚起一邊眉毛並把傘靠在牆邊，Mycroft問了，「我錯過什麼事了嗎？」

「絕對沒有！」Greg幾乎是在大吼了。他激烈地搖頭然後乾掉半罐啤酒，還在嘀嘀咕咕，「沒，沒事，絕對沒事，沒－啊，沒事，Sherlock真是個婊子…」

Mycroft無視Greg的胡言亂語，把他那雙湛藍的眼睛轉向他弟弟。他再次揚起眉毛，而Sherlock只是竊笑著，但對著Holmes家老大聳了聳肩。

「好吧，」Mycroft哼了哼，「我想這代表我們還是會喝兩杯了，是嗎？」

「是啊，」John點點頭，而Greg終於閉上嘴了。「我來去翻一下我那堆垃圾好找個遊戲出來玩。」

「你就不能早點去找麼？」Greg問。

「我得工作兼照顧Sherlock，」John在拿著個盒子坐回沙發裡時指出，「我簡直就像個單親爸爸！」

Greg和Mycroft在Sherlock蹭到他室友身邊時一起輕笑了。他們倆交換了個John和Sherlock都沒瞧見的眼神，兩人都想著同一件事： ** _Sherlock和_** ** _John ** _根本就_**_** ** _迷死對方了_** 。

決定一個字都不提（主要是怕Sherlock會提起他對Mycroft那不怎麼秘密的迷戀）Greg抓著他的中國菜開口，「你餓不餓，Mycroft？」

「不餓，稍早吃過了。」Mycroft說。他帶了兩瓶酒過來，這會兒消失進了廚房裡。

「Gregory和Mycroft，一起坐在樹上，」Sherlock輕聲哼唱。  
（譯註：『ＸＸ和ＯＯ，一起坐在樹上』出自一首美國兒歌，下一句就是：K-i-s-s-i-n-g! XDD）

「閉嘴！」Greg咆哮。

John咯咯笑出聲而Sherlock咧嘴笑了。

 

 

{oOo}

 

 

「你 ** _不_** 可能是認真的，」Greg咕噥。

「為什麼不可能？」John問。

「因為你還沒瘋成那樣，」Greg說，「我的意思是，說真的，我們甚至都沒法在玩 ** _撲克牌_** 的時候不幼稚的吵翻天。」

「我們也沒吵得 ** _那麼_** 嚴重，」Sherlock哼哼。在Greg和John一齊盯著他看時，Sherlock改口，「好吧…我們已經好多了！」 

「我同意，」Mycroft說。他正站在沙發後，Sherlock則靠坐在沙發背上，兩位Holmes雙雙對著John在地板上放的墊子皺起眉。他已經把咖啡桌搬到一旁，身旁放著附了指針轉盤的方形紙板。

「 ** _你_** 的確是好多了，」John點點頭，「這就是我為什麼覺得可以玩扭扭樂而不會引發任何死亡威脅的原因。」

「這我可不怎麼確定了。」Mycroft沉吟。

「是啊，我可不怎麼想在任何靠近我哥的地方扭身體。」Sherlock補充。

「你徹底瘋了。」Greg補刀。

「好吧，不是這個，就是西洋棋，撲克牌，或上嫁殺。」John意有所指地看著每個人。「而我們都記得很清楚 ** _那些_** 遊戲玩到後來怎麼了。」

這三人思考著，然後Greg說，「扭扭樂聽起來挺有趣。」

「完全沒錯。」Mycroft點點頭。

「喔天啊。」Sherlock呻吟。

「來吧，挪一下你們的屁股，」John面露喜色。他已經灌了六瓶啤酒而且微醺了－－這大概就能解釋為什麼他會覺得讓Holmes兄弟玩扭扭樂會是個好主意。

「誰要轉那個…轉盤？」Greg問。

「我。」John說。

「如果要我玩，你也得玩。」Sherlock眉頭緊蹙。

「我 ** _會_** 玩，」John說，「我只是得騰出一隻手來轉那個…轉盤。」  
（譯註：按照遊戲規則，轉轉盤的人得在場邊發號施令不能下場，John現在是球員兼裁判了XD）

「轉那個轉盤。」Mycroft嘆氣然後啜了口酒。「我的人生成了什麼樣子了？」

「和其他三個大男人玩扭扭樂，很顯然。」Sherlock嘀咕。

瞭解到他們真的逃不掉－－John現在開始瞪著他們了－－Sherlock，Mycroft和Greg把他們的酒放到一旁然後脫掉鞋襪。Mycroft多花了點時間在Greg脫掉藍綠相間的條紋襪時對著他大揚其眉──此舉讓Greg臉紅、Mycroft笑的得意洋洋、Sherlock翻了白眼，然後坐到他哥哥身邊、Greg和John對面的墊子上。

「好了，」John眉開眼笑。「Greg，你先。」

「什麼？為什麼？」探長氣急敗壞。

「因為你的姓名字母排在前面。」John說。

Greg皺眉。「Holmes在Lestrade之前。」

John對著他眨眼了好一會，然後才說道，「我是指名字。」

「當然了，」Greg呻吟，搖搖頭。他看著John轉動…那個轉盤，那個黑色的指針落在－－

「右手綠色。」John微笑。

翻了個白眼外加戲劇化地嘆口氣，Greg爬過地墊把他的右手放到最近的綠圈圈裡。

滿意地點點頭，John說了，「Mycroft…左手綠色。」

Mycroft也翻了白眼但照指令做了。他把手放到Greg同一個圈圈裡，讓他們倆的手指擦過彼此。那位長者臉頰上泛開的愉快紅暈可不只是因為玩扭扭樂而已，Mycroft心想。

Sherlock是下一個，左腳藍色，然後John最後一個上了，因為身為轉『那個轉盤』的負責人，他就是有權想什麼時候上就什麼時候上。

很快的這四個男人就在彼此身上交疊並互相咒罵起來。Greg耗盡全力不去碰到Mycroft，而Mycroft則耗盡全力盡可能地把他的身體靠到Greg身上，Sherlock咆哮蹙眉而John咯咯傻笑。

「Mycroft，你作弊！」Sherlock在遊戲玩了十五分鐘以後抱怨。

「我哪有？」他哥哥問。

Sherlock哼哼。「你整個人往Lestrade身上蹭而我們都知道他喜歡你！」

「我 ** _沒有_** ！」Greg哀嚎。

「沒錯你有，」John在Sherlock身後咕噥。「Mycroft，別再利用你的優勢壓扁Greg了。」

「我的優勢？」Mycroft沉吟。

「沒錯，停下來！」Sherlock強烈要求。

「我只是要把右手放紅色，」Mycroft告知眾人，「而Gregory的身體就 ** _剛好_** 停在那紅圈圈上。我除了靠在他身上還能怎麼樣？」

「你可以靠在他身上但不用乾蹭那個可憐男人！」Sherlock悶哼。他迅速打住然後搖搖頭。「我在說什麼啊？」

「是啊，Greg一點也不可憐；他就 ** _想要_** Mycroft乾蹭他。」John抱怨。然後接著很快就嗤笑起來。「最好是一絲不掛然後趕快好好的滾一滾。」

「 _ **JOHN**_!」Greg大吼的時候正好對上Mycroft的耳朵，讓他一時失去平衡。然後就像骨牌一樣，Mycroft跌在Greg身上，Greg狠狠撞到地板上，接著是Sherlock頭上腳下的向後偏倒在John身上，害他臉先著地摔在扭扭樂的墊子上痛苦地呻吟起來。

聲調各異的『噢』從這四個男人嘴裡冒出來，Sherlock率先砲轟Greg。

「幹得好，Lestrade，」他嘀咕。「我就希望今晚能以腦震盪告終。」

「那得用上比John的頭還堅實的東西才行。」Mycroft在Greg身上哼聲。「例如磚塊之類的。」

「或你的屁股！」Sherlock反擊。

「事實上，那還挺軟的。」John評論道。他被Sherlock壓在身下，雙手貼在Mycroft身上，他能感覺到Holmes家老大的屁股頂著他的大腿。當然還有Sherlock躺在他身上、戳得他生疼的那一身骨頭。

「你為什麼會知道我哥屁股是什麼感覺？」Sherlock質問。他試圖轉身看John，結果無法控制地跌在John身邊的地板上。「…噢！」

「夠了。」John呻吟著從Mycroft身上滾下去。

「沒錯。」Greg同意，試圖忽視Mycroft堅實的身子貼在他身上感覺有多好。「再也不玩他媽的扭扭樂了。」

 

 <FIN>


	3. 黃子，紅子，黃子，M（四子棋）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這次的遊戲長這個樣子  
> 

在扭扭樂事件徹底落幕（而且只有在John寫進部落格以後被所有蘇格蘭場的人小小取笑了一下）以後，這四個男人在221B好好坐下來吃了頓晚餐。好吧，John、Greg和Mycroft好好坐下來吃晚餐而Sherlock在角落生悶氣。

自從上次Greg得打電話叫上Sherlock去看個案子已經兩個禮拜過去了，Sherlock心情可不太好。他只有三個私人案子，全都是浪費時間。最後一個看起來有那麼點譜，直到Mycroft過來煩Sherlock或問了他個問題或...什麼的，John沒聽到，因為他在聽到第二個跟肥胖有關的笑話時就逃出廚房了，然後這案子在Mycroft多看了兩眼之後宣告破案。

於是從來就 ** _無法_** 克服他哥哥就是比他聰明了那麼一點這個事實的Sherlock，發了一頓任何四十歲男人看到都會嫉妒的脾氣，然後整日整夜都抱著John的大腿生悶氣。

John不介意抱著大腿的部分，他只是討厭Sherlock嘀嘀咕咕地咒罵他哥哥。還有Mycroft不時飄向他弟弟的那抹得意的微笑。

除此之外，John心情挺好。他的門診工作進行順利，也終於找到一個有賣mouth-searing curry的印度餐廳，而Greg則在分享他那些警察故事。

這兩個男人坐在沙發上，各自靠著扶手好讓他們可以面對彼此，Sherlock坐在他的工作桌上，Mycroft則坐在John的沙發椅裡邊啜著一杯酒邊撿著一小碗米果吃。

Sherlock對他哥哥怒目而視，Mycroft給他另一個得意洋洋笑容後把注意力轉向Gregory。他任自己的視線在Greg的白T恤上駐留，在蘇格蘭場裡忙了一天以後都皺了，袖口也捲到手肘上，下擺被拉出來。他的視線往下巡視到警探有力的大腿上裹的制服，可以看出他的褲子也是一團糟，他還注意到這位大人穿了一雙閃亮的襪子。

那不知怎麼讓他忍不住微笑到不得不用他的酒杯藏起臉。而Sherlock－－仍然還在對著他怒目而視－－注意到了，不屑地哼了哼。

Mycroft瞪了Sherlock一眼但被徹底無視了。他反而環起手臂瞪起John，對方自從Greg來了以後就一直忽視他。

 ** _Lestrade_** ** _到底有什麼我沒有的？_** 他在腦裡質問。 ** _我比較聰明、比較好看，而且_** ** _..._** ** _我是_** ** _Sherlock_** ** _！_**

Sherlock選擇性地無視這念頭聽起來有多幼稚，然後滑下桌子。一直都在注意著自己弟弟的Mycroft微笑了。Sherlock從來都無法在Holmes家的老大面前隱藏自己的想法，明白得像本開敞的書。

所以就在Sherlock能插入這兩個朋友之間給自己挪點位置之前，Mycroft清清喉嚨開口了，「來玩點遊戲如何？」

三雙眼睛齊轉向他，淺藍色那雙殺氣騰騰，另兩雙則寫滿好奇。

「比方說啥？」Greg問。

Mycroft優雅地聳聳肩，在注意到Greg正看著他時忍下一個微笑。「我不知道。」他說，「但自從我們上次全部聚在一起已經兩週過去了，我想John肯定已經找到什麼能玩的。」

John的雙眼一亮，證實Mycroft的推測無誤，接著這個矮個兒一躍而起。「事實上，前幾天是有個人留了個遊戲在診所裡。我去拿。」

他衝出門，每個人都聽見他咚咚咚地爬上樓跑進他自己的臥室裡。Greg靠回沙發灌他的啤酒，Sherlock看向Mycroft。

「我恨你，」他忿忿地嘶聲道。

「他們沒再說話了不是。」Mycroft輕聲指出。

「嗯？」Greg說。

「沒事。」Mycroft對他微笑。

Sherlock眉頭在John帶著個盒子回來時鬆了。那是個亮藍色的盒子，上面有張圖片，一個佈滿洞洞的黃色的塑膠片架在藍色的台子上，下方有個藍色的碟子存放黃色和藍色的小圓盤。有兩個孩子正在『玩』這盒子，Sherlock又皺眉了。

「我懷疑他們這樣裝模作樣能有什麼樂趣可言。」大天才嗤之以鼻。

Mycroft翻了個白眼，John說，「那只不過是張圖片罷了，Sherlock，冷靜點。」

「我冷靜得很！」Sherlock勃然大怒。

「是嗎？」他的兄長開口，然後在Sherlock再一次瞪他時狡黠一笑。

「總之，」John說著坐回Greg身邊，Sherlock在扶手上扁起嘴。「有人留下這個，」John說，「它被放在櫃檯後面好幾天，於是我決定帶回家。」

「你偷了它？」Greg問。

John在拆盒子的中途一頓。「呃...我 ** _找到_** 它。」他糾正。

「如果有人回來找了呢？」Greg又問。

「那麼他就會找不到。」John回答。

Greg輕笑了，在John安裝遊戲時喝了口他的啤酒。僅管不願意，Sherlock還是好奇了，他微微微傾身向前，晨袍下垂翻開（John曾試圖讓他穿上衣服，但Sherlock認為在款待他大哥以及探長時，穿著睡褲、寬大的T恤，以及他的晨袍就夠了。）

「四子棋？」Sherlock問。

「是啊，」John點點頭。他正將黃色和紅色的圓盤分開放進碟子裡。「你從沒玩過四子棋嗎？」當Sherlock遲遲不應聲時John抬起頭看他。這位天才只是皺著臉瞪著遊戲，John笑了。「當我沒說。」

「這怎麼玩？」Sherlock質問。

「如果你能停下來專心上三秒鐘，」Mycroft說，引起弟弟注意。「你就會發現你得讓你的顏色的棋子四個連成一線，不論是斜線、直線或橫線。」

「哦，」Sherlock說，「這我可以！」

「你想玩？」John問。

「沒錯，」Sherlock說。他從John的腿上橫身而過，惹得這個矮個兒在發現自己被Sherlock跨了滿膝時尖叫了一下，然後在Mycroft對他竊笑時滿臉通紅。

Sherlock就這樣爬過John，一屁股坐在醫生和Greg之間，探長在發現Sherlock顯然就是不想要他在那裡時被迫爬起身。他改為小心翼翼地坐到Mycroft的椅子扶手，滿臉通紅一眼都不敢看向Holmes家老大。

 _ **哦，這才像樣啊**_ ，Mycroft微笑想著，然後微微挪個位置好讓他和Greg能有所接觸。探長縮了一下但沒有移動，Mycroft在心裡給自己拍拍肩膀讚了聲 _ **幹得好**_ 。

Sherlock正盯著遊戲直看。John移動了一下好讓自己能面對他的室友而膝蓋仍然相碰著。

「你可以先下。」John說。

Sherlock抓起一個黃色圓盤塞進中間某一排。John跟著落下一個紅色圓盤，四個男人這樣看著它掉到棋底。

Mycroft迅速發現看別人玩四子棋實在無趣。他改將注意力轉到用雙眼描繪Gregory的身體上，他偏過頭，一手端著酒杯，兩眼飢渴地在那男人身上逡巡。

說實在，Mycroft真不知道Gregory是怎麼辦到的。他從來不曾對其他男人感到如此強烈的… _ **佔有慾**_ 。沒錯，他約會過。沒錯，他上床過（雖然已是好久以前）。但Gregory Lestrad完全不同。等Mycroft帶他上床－－因為在Holmes家老大的腦子裡Gregory總有一天確定無疑 _ **會**_ 成為他的－－他絕對要反覆探索那個美妙身體的每一吋。

也許用他的舌頭。

Greg挪挪身子伸了個懶腰，雙手高舉過頭，襯衫撩起，讓Mycrost瞧見了一片古銅色肌膚。

 _ **絕對要用我的舌頭**_ ，這個天才想著，為突如其來的口乾舌燥大口吞下一口酒。

「我贏了！」Sherlock大叫。

Mycroft回過神來，抬頭看見Sherlock開心地對著John咧嘴笑。

「是啊，」John說，「很好Sherlock。」

他聽起來就像個在恭喜自己四歲兒子的母親，或是給帶回報紙的狗狗摸摸頭的狗主人。但Sherlock看起來非常開心，於是Mycroft閉嘴了。

「Greg，你想玩嗎？」John說著看向探長。

Sherlock的臉龐閃過一抹妒忌，Mycroft不禁好奇他今晚為何佔有慾這麼強。每個人都知道John是Sherlock的，這兩人就該屬於彼此，但Sherlock也太黏了而Mycrost很想知道原因。

「我能玩嗎？」Mycroft在Greg能回答之前就先開口了。

John、Greg和Sherlock齊齊看向他，Sherlock的雙眼還瞇了起來。

「是啊，當然，」John說，「呃－－」

「跟Sherlock，」Mycroft打斷他然後站起身。他的身體完全貼著Greg的身側而過，在看到探長抖了抖沈重地跌進扶手椅裡時笑了。

John點點起身好讓Mycroft坐他的位置。醫生坐到咖啡桌邊好在看著Holmes兄弟玩棋時還能輕聲跟Greg聊天。

「你在做什麼？」Sherlock在Mycroft把棋盤拉起來，讓棋子落到底下的拖盤裡時問。

「我在玩四子棋。」Mycroft回答。

「然而你那見不得人的動機是...？」Sherlock質問。

Mycroft輕笑著把他的酒杯放到桌子上。他沒費神整理圓盤，直接拿起一個紅子塞進塑膠棋盤裡。

「Mycroft，你在惹我生氣。」Sherlock說。他的視線連在放一顆黃子到Mycroft的紅子旁時都還一直盯著他哥哥。

「我向你保證我現下絕沒有任何跟你有關的不可告人的動機。」

Sherlock的下一子用上了不必要的力道。「我不相信你。」

「你從來就不相信我。」

「這到底是為什麼呢，你說？」

「因為你有被害妄想症，」Mycroft說，「老覺得我在找你麻煩。」

「你 _ **是**_ 在找我麻煩！」Sherlock嘶氣。

「大部分時候是的，」Mycorft點頭承認。「但我的立意十分良善。」他頓了頓。「大部分時候。」

「大部分時候，」Sherlock嘲弄道，塞了另一子進棋盤裡。

「Sherlock，我只是來享受一下跟親愛的弟弟和朋友們喝杯酒的樂趣而已。」

Sherlock嗤之以鼻。

「然而，我 _ **確實**_ 很好奇，你最近為什麼這麼黏John。」

Sherlock在投下另一子時對著棋盤怒目而視。

「嗯？」Mycroft提醒。

「他一直在工作。」Sherlock抱怨。

「啊，」Mycroft說，「你們沒有足夠的時間相聚是嗎？」

「沒有，」Sherlock承認後才猛然發現他剛剛對自己哥哥說出了實情。他猛然抬頭看到Mycroft露出微笑。「渾蛋。」

「Sherlock－－」

「你看，見不得人的動機！」Sherlock大叫。

Greg和John齊轉過頭，但在發現Sherlock和Mycroft不過是又在吵架時迅速就回到他們的閒聊裡。

「我只是好奇你最近為何這麼黏人，如此而已。」

「你的動機從來就不會少於七個。」Sherlock嘀咕。

「不，只有一個。」Mycroft愉悅地說。

「騙子。」

Mycroft嘖嘖道，「你已經說了我想知道的事了，我還會有什麼別的動機？」

Sherlock瞪著他道，「哦，我不知道…也許是想鑽進Lestrade的褲子裡？」

Mycroft頓住，手停留在棋盤上方。在他身後，Greg和John還在繼續聊天，談話聲大得剛好，也醉得 ** _剛好_** 到聽不到Holmes兄弟在討論什麼。

一旦確認了Gregory沒聽到Sherlock的話，Mycroft就微笑著放進一子。「沒錯。」他同意。

「你為什麼不開始追求他？」Sherlock質問。「這樣我就不用看你們兩調情了！」

「就算我們倆開始約會我還是會跟他調情。」Mycroft說。

「你表現得好像很肯定會發生似的。」

Mycroft揚起一邊眉毛。「難道不是？」

Sherlock蹙眉。Mycroft沒說錯，Gteg的迷戀明顯到半個蘇格蘭場都知道了。那個男人實在很不會掩飾自己被誰吸引了。

「那就約他出來約會啊。」Sherlock嘀咕。

「時機未到。」Mycroft輕哼。他的視線瞟到一旁，看見茶几邊緣有個資料夾。「那是案子嗎？」

「一個舊案子。」Sherlock點頭。Mycroft伸手欲抓被Sherlock拍掉。「那是我的。」

「我沒說不是。」

「你不許看。」Sherlock說。

Mycroft得意笑了。「你是在害怕我會破了它嗎，親愛的小弟？」

「我是怕你會把它們都搞得黏糊糊。今天是什麼，Mycroft？五個杯子蛋糕？四個甜甜圈？」

Mycroft只是輕笑。Sherlock拿肥胖開玩笑就表示他真的惱了…也就是Mycroft說對了。

「好吧。」他說著投進另一子。「那就別讓我看。我痛恨剝奪你破解案件的喜悅。」他頓了頓然後看向Sherlock加強效果。「即使那個案子簡單得 _ **要命**_ 。」

Sherlock黑著臉把檔案夾拖到自己腿上。他一手在棋盤裡再投一子，一手翻開檔案夾，無視Mycroft，視線專注在資料上，眉頭深鎖，試圖破案。

Mycroft任他的兄弟去了。整整兩分鐘過去，Sherlock機械式地玩四子棋--一手抓棋子扔進棋盤，一手扯著自己的頭髮對檔案橫眉豎眼--Mycroft則向後一靠端起自己的酒杯。有幾秒充滿寧靜然後－－

「等等…」Greg皺起眉頭眨眨眼。他還沒那麼醉吧？因為看起來好像Mycroft（用的是紅色棋子）已經贏了…五排裡有二排相連。「等等，」他重複，「Mycroft，你贏了。」

「是嗎？」Mycroft樂了。他微笑著晃了晃自己的酒然後啜了一口。

「嗯…沒醋，」Greg點點頭。他指著直立的塑膠棋盤，John傾身瞧了瞧。「你看，你有二排四子相連了。這個遊戲叫『四子棋』，重點就在讓你那個顏色的棋子連成一串。」

「是嗎？」Mycroft說，用上和之前相同的口吻。

Greg皺起眉看著他，John往後靠坐，偏過頭瞇起眼。而Sherlock呢，則貌似錯過了整個對話，直到他的下一個黃子再也投不下時才抬起頭來。

他眨眨眼看著那個塑膠棋盤。「Mycroft！」他大叫。

「什麼事，親愛的小弟？」Mycoft問，嘴角有一抹壞笑。

「你不能這樣玩！」Sherlock怒斥著扔下黃子。

「不能嗎？」Mycroft說。「因為我記得，是你太忙著看Gregory給你的舊案件，以致於沒能發現到我已經贏了兩次－－ _ **五排**_ 裡兩排相連，不多不少。」

Sherlock怒吼起來，Greg一臉困惑。「我不懂。」

「喔，」John喊了一聲，跟著咯咯大笑。

「咋啦？」Greg追問。

「坐下來好好看著整個棋盤，」John指示。他把Greg往後推然後讓他看著整個遊戲。「就是...看著吧。」John說。

Greg看回棋盤然後任自己放鬆下來。這只花他不到幾秒就明白過來Mycroft幹了什麼。「喔。」他咧嘴一笑。「這可真聰明。」

Mycroft用他的紅子在棋盤上用五排中的兩排加上三個相連子寫了個大寫的『M』。Sherlock的黃子填滿了其他位置，令『M』看起來非常顯眼。

「厲害，」Greg轉頭對著Mycroft說。

Mycroft給他一個微笑－－Greg立刻就再次面紅耳赤起來－－然後啜口酒再次轉頭面向還在氣得冒煙的Sherlock。「如果你不是整個埋在那個案子裡，早就該發現到我已經贏了。」Mycroft說。他邪惡地笑了。「兩次。」

Sherlock的臉轉變成一種神奇的粉紅色－－他從來不曾紅得像番茄過，他的臉紅比較偏向－－草莓粉色系。

於是就在Sherlock開始尖叫以前－－Mycroft完全能辨識出有人要開始耍性子了－－Holmes家老大流暢地開口了。「是保母幹的。」然後用腳指了指Sherlock腿上那個還翻開著的資料夾。

Sherlock尖叫了－－沒錯，完全沒有其他詞彙能形容，他 ** _尖叫_** 了－－然後抓起塑膠棋盤。在任何人能阻止之前Sherlock就把那兩片塑膠板拆成兩半，紅黃子在地板上散落一地，然後把那個壞掉的棋盤扔到牆上。

Greg和John跳了起來，Mycroft哼了哼繼續品味自己的酒。Sherlock把離他最近的棋子踢過整個房間大吼，「 **我恨你，** **MYCROFT** **！** 」然後衝進走廊跑回他房間。

門 ** _砰_** 的一聲被甩上，John轉頭看著Mycroft和Greg。「嗯...進行得還不錯嘛。」

「我非常認同。」Mycroft微笑。

John翻了個白眼站起來。「現在我得收拾這團爛攤子了。」他抱怨。

「我來幫忙。」Greg說。他喝乾自己的啤酒把瓶子放到茶几上然後站起身。「你要幫忙嗎，Mycroft？」Greg問。

Mycroft搖頭說道，「我還得回覆幾個訊息。」

Greg聳聳肩，John操煩地抱怨著，於是這兩個男人就這麼開始檢起所有塑膠棋子。一旦Mycrof確認他們倆真的在忙了便把手機放到一旁，啜著酒往後靠坐，觀賞起Greg那個每次彎腰時都被褲子勒緊的臀部線條。

 ** _Sherlock_** ** _的小性子總算還是有點用處的_** ，他暗自偷樂。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原系列的總章節數是問號，但這麼多年來也沒有下一章了所以我想這個系列就到此為止了吧（攤手


End file.
